Natsu of the Lamp
by Shigure-Senseii
Summary: [A/U: Updated first on my Wattpad!] Lucy Heartfilia is a thief who steals an ancient lamp that was found in the Sands of Igneel. Out of the Lamp came a genie and his pet cat... but for some reason, he refuses to grant any of her wishes! "Too selfish" he stated. Just how will the master thief Lucy react to this? (NaLu)


_**Z**odiac**F**ox**S**tudios presents..._

_Chibi Wars**  
**_

**[**Disclaimer: I tried.. I tried so hard to buy Fairy Tail.. but I failed.**]  
**

_By: **Shigure-Senseii**_

_..._

...

* * *

Title: _Natsu of the Lamp_

Chapter 1: _Episode 1 (Part 1)_

The blazing hot sun did nothing to hinder the march of men in silk turbans from delivering the giant golden box they were carrying to the Sultan's palace. The guards made sure the citizens made a clear path for the procession, for they had clear orders to be wary of anyone that day. Inside of the highly ornate chest was the rumored treasure of their country Arabasta, and this holy ritual must not even defiled by the eyes of the people.

Cloaked from head to foot in a brown cloth, a certain individual gave a side-glance at the march before disappearing into the crowd, following the men with each step towards the giant palace located in the center of the desert city.

"A treasure deemed high enough for the ruler.." she murmured under her breath. "I can't wait to see how brightly it'll gleam in my hands.."

And, though no one had given her much attention in the first place, if anyone were to look for her, they would be shocked because it was as though she had disappeared entirely with the sands.

"Oi. I'm still here."

But, then again, no one was paying any attention to her.. at all. So, what was the point of that skill?

"Hey! I said I'm still here! Notice the main character, damnit!" she flailed angrily as a few passing by citizens stared at her with a quizzical look in their eyes.

Inside the palace walls, musicians played their flutes as beautiful, exotic dancers displayed their talents through their amazing moves to entertain Arabasta's current ruler, Princess Cana. The dancers lifted their legs and made lights of different colors shine from their toes as they leaped high into the air.

A servant poured wine into a silver cup and then handed the whole jar of wine to the princess with a bow. Cana smirked and quaffed down the alcohol as she crossed her legs on the throne. "Ah~ I'm bored. When is that treasure going to get here already?" she asked as she used her own powers to levitate the wine inside of the small cup into the larger vase in her hand.

Her adviser, Freed Justine, smiled gently and explained, "Well, Princess Cana, their ritual is known to take a long time. The new treasure apparently was found in the Sands of Igneel, so it is a national treasure."

She just stretched her arms with a yawn, "Mm.. Is that a fact.." Then she frowned as a sudden realization hit her. "Wait, is that why Father suddenly left on another journey?! He knew this thing would take a hella long time! What the fuc-"

"Language, Princess Cana," Freed warned once more as he smoothed out his silk cloak. "We are still in the process of receiving one of the world's most revered treasure that could be as old as time itself."

She brushed her fingers through her hair and quickly dismissed his comment as she said, "What's boring is boring. And those who are lazy freaks are still lazy freaks," she growled the last part with distaste as she recalled her father's face once more. She then noticed Freed staring at the large throne room doors open, and she knew that the said treasure had finally arrived.

Princess Cana rose to her feet quickly, and her dangling golden earrings quickly brightened as she lifted her hands towards the heavens.

"As the Princess of Arabasta, I will unlock the golden check of my former ancestors in place of my father.." She closed her eyes and began to slowly chant the spell when, all of a sudden, all four sides of the chest fell open from the inside.

"...?!" the nobles, guards, dancers, musicians, and Princess stared with wide eyes as they saw a cloaked figure standing in the center of the box with a rusted lamp filled with ancient history sealed inside it.

Freed instinctively drew his sword, "What's going on?!"

"Why ..." Cana glared at the guards, "Why is there nothing there?!" She started stomping her feet and blowing a tantrum as she cursed aloud, "What the hell! I waited all that time to find an empty box?!"

"Don't worry," Freed quickly asserted, "We'll get to the bottom of this. Which one of you stole the treasure?!" And as this feud was going on, the cloaked being just stood there. Being the main character and all, someone was bound to acknowledge her existence sooner or later.. right?

"Oi."

"I'm going to take a bath in golden coins!" Cana angrily huffed as she marched away from the throne with Freed following behind, trying to stop his princess from acting so rashly.

"Oi," the brown cloak started to twitch.

"Someone, go and find the treasure," Freed ordered as guards began to nod and run outside quickly.

Lucy had had enough. With an angered aura and a tightened fist, she quickly threw off the veil covered in dusty sand and revealed her true self. A strikingly attractive blonde wearing clothes that was obviously different from the styles of Arabasta. "OI, YOU JERKS. I'M THE ONE WHO STOLE YOUR TREASURE! LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

Cana glanced back with widened eyes, "What...?" She then shook her head with a dead-panned expression, "No, No. That can't be right. You're way too plain to be the villain in this show-"

"Hahaha..." Lucy laughed through her twitching smile, "Is that so? Then I'll have to show you all another display of my awesome power!" She took out her golden key, and at this, Freed's eyes widened.

"Someone, stop her! She's a wizard; we must not let her use her powers and escape!" he ordered as the guards surrounded her with their pointed sabers.

Lucy turned the key in her hand, and with a chant, she slowly began to fade away into what seemed like a glitter of lights, and soon she had successfully escaped from the view of everyone in the large throne-room.

Princess Cana just watched as her adviser order the palace guards to quickly get that girl and their most prized treasure back. "Oho ~ does that thief really think she can steal from a whole nation?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Okay, did I really think that I could steal from a whole nation?" Lucy asked herself with a sweat-drop as she hid inside a cargo box in a dark alley. Guards were searching everywhere, and no place seemed safe. Even with her magical power to turn invisible- "Who the hell has that kind of power?!"

When she didn't hear anyone outside the wooden crate, she let out a sigh of relief. "Finally.. now I just need to sell whatever this is, and then I'll be rich! Et-to.. what exactly was it that I stole, anyways?" For the first time after the grand feat, Lucy took a look at the rusty lamp in her hands. From the looks of it, she couldn't sell it for scratch.

She frowned a little, "This hunk of junk is what I came all this way for? Wait, there might be something written on it.. I just.." she began as she wiped the side of the lamp a bit.

The cover of the box quickly ripped open as a palace guard reached in and grabbed her wrist.

"Huh?! How did you find me?!" she asked as the guard dragged her out.

"You're under-arrest for copyright felony against the Disney movie Ala-"

The man could not finish his statement, however, when out came a magical cat with wings from the lamp. "Super mega special punch, Aru!" the blue cat cried with a grin as it pummelled straight into the man's stomach.

"W-What?!" Lucy's eyes widened as she was freed from the unconscious man's grasp.

"Master, we're here to save you!" the cat grinned.

"W-We?" she asked even more confused than before when a group of royal guards had them surrounded. She instinctively grabbed onto the blue cat with an 'eep.'

"Ka-ryu no Ten-ken!" a voice from above cried out as a pink-haired boy wearing a black vest and white scarf rammed his fist into the ground, flames sending the men flying. He looked up with a grin at Lucy and his partner Happy, "Oi, are you suppose to be our master, now?"

"...'Master'? Who are you?" Lucy asked, choking the cat with her tightened grasp.

The blue cat was able to fly away to his friend's side, "I'm Happy!"

"And I'm," the boy laughed, "Natsu.. of the Lamp!"

_...tobecontinued_


End file.
